Mario Pei
Mario Andrew Pei, (1901-1978), linguista e philosopho de linguage, comenciava su carriera de inseniante a City College de New York. Nascite in Roma, Italia, Mario Pei, assi como multe italianos de ille epocha, veniva con su familia a New York City in 1908. Mario sequeva in le passos de su patre qui con su extensive fundation scholar naturalmente incoragiava su filio poner un alte valor in le education, assi ducente le in attender multe e varie scholas parochial includente le Jesuit Xavier High School in Manhattan. Ille esseva un brillante studente, desde su graduation de alte schola ille parlava cinque linguas fluentemente e ille continuava a poter parlar 30, e anque esseva familiar con le syntaxe e le vocabulario de plus de 100 linguas. Ille recipeva su baccalaureato ab City College de New York e un doctorato ab Columbia University in 1937 ubi ille apprendeva Sanskrito, Antique Slavonico Ecclesiastic, e Antique Francese. In 1923, ille comenciava inseniar linguas in City College in New York, e in 1928 ille publicava un traduction in anglese de Vittoria Ermete de Fiori titulate "Mussolini: The Man of Destiny". In 1937, ille se adjunctava al departimento de linguas romance in Columbia Univeristy, e quatro annos plus tarde ille publicava le libro "The Italian Language". Su facilitate con linguas esseva multo requirite durante le Secunde Guerra Mundial, e secun Pei ille serviva como consultante linguistic al Bureau de Guerra de Information e le Bureau de Servicios Strategic. In iste capacitates ille scribeva libros de inseniamento e cursos e guidas linguistic. Quando ille laborava como professor de philologia romance a Columbia University, Pei scribeva plus que 50 libros super linguas includente alcun titulos que deveniva multo popular como "The Story of Language" 1949. Su fortia esseva su facilitate in describer le structura de linguas in un maniera facilemente comprendite e fascinantemente intertenente. Con le publication, in 1952, per Pei del libro "The Story of English" ille delieava le evolution del anglese e illo deveniva anque un libro multo popular. In addition, Pei laborava in un serie de libros de guida in varie linguas le quales recipeva multe attention. Pei anque esseva cognoscite per su supporto del studio de un lingua in particular, le Esperanto Ille proponeva que, in addition a lor proprie e lingua maternal, omne infantes debeva esser inseniate un altere lingua in commun pro le promotion del amicitate e comprension mutue. http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/g_MarioPei.jpg * http://www.niaf.org/ milestones/year_1923.asp Popular linguist, educator, polyglot, and author of many books on linguistics and language topics. Born in Italy came to the US with his family in 1908, residing in the USA for most of his life, best known for advocating adoption of an international auxiliary language, and for popular books on Linguistics. Publicationes *''Dictionary of linguistics.'' :by Mario Pei, and Frank Gaynor :Binding: Hardcover: :Publisher: Philosophical Library, New York 1954 *''One Language for the World, and how to achieve it'' :by Mario Pei :Binding: Paperback: Dimensions (in inches): 8.50 x 1.00 x 5.50 :Publisher: Biblo-Moser; (December 1, 1958) :ISBN: 0819602183 :Binding: Hardcover: :Publisher: Biblo-Moser; (January 1968) *''The Story of Language'' :by Mario Pei :Binding: Hardcover :Publisher: J.B. Lippincott. Philadelphia, 1949 :Binding: Hardcover :Publisher: J.B. Lippincott. Philadelphia, 1965 :Revised Edition, 4th Printing :ISBN: 0397004001 :Description: approx. 491 pp., :Binding: Paperback :Publisher: New American Library 1984 :Revised Edition :ISBN: 0452255279 :Description: 508 p. *''Dictionary of foreign terms'' :By Mario Pei & Salvatore Ramondino, in collaboration with Laura Torbet :Publisher: New York : Delacorte Press, 1975 c1974. :ISBN: 0-44001-779-3 DDC: 422.4 LCC: PE1670 *''How to learn languages and what languages to learn'' :by Mario Pei :First Edition: :Binding: Hardcover: :Publisher: Harper & Row, New York 1966 :Enlarged Edition: :Publisher: New York, Harper & Row 1973 :ISBN: 0-06013-323-6 DDC: 407 LCC: P53 :Description: 299 p. *''The story of Latin and the Romance languages'' :By Mario Pei; with appendixes partially written, compiled, and arranged by Paul A. Gaeng :Publisher: Harper & Row, New York 1976. :ISBN: 0-06013-312-0 DDC: 440.09 LCC: PC45 *''Talking your way around the world'' :by Mario Pei :Binding: Hardcover :Publisher: New York, Harper (1961) :ISBN: 0-06013-327-9 :Description: 216 pp. 22 cm. :Subjects: Polyglot Glossaries, Phrase Books, Etc. :Publisher: New York, Harper & Row 1971 :ISBN: 0-06013-327-9 DDC: 413 LCC: P361 *''Voices of man; the meaning and function of language'' :by Mario Pei :Publisher: London, G.Allen & Unwin 1964 :ISBN: 0-40407-928-8 *''Weasel words: the art of saying what you don't mean'' :by Mario Pei :Publisher: New York : Harper & Row, c1978. :ISBN: 0-06013-342-2 DDC: 422 LCC: P305